Un coup du Destin
by Layla Guilden
Summary: Dans les rues de Londres rôde un trio de meurtriers tout droit sorti de la Rome antique. Entre symboles et mythologie, Sherlock et John vont devoir, ensemble et plus proches que jamais, traquer le Destin lui-même dans l'ombre des ruelles...
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir :D *super contente d'être de retour*

Je reviens avec une histoire un peu plus longue, avec une atmosphère très différente de celle de ma première fic' (mais rassurez-vous, pour ceux qui voudraient me voir renouveler l'expérience, j'ai une autre fic' dans le genre de la première en cours d'écriture :) ).

Sur papier, je suis presque au bout... Je sais que ce premier chapitre est assez court, mais il fallait bien mettre l'histoire en place d'une manière ou d'une autre, et j'ai coupé mon texte là où ça me semblait adéquat :)

Bonne lecture! :)

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire que **je ne détiens aucun droit** sur la série Sherlock ni sur les personnages qu'elle met en scène :)

* * *

Londres.

Les ruelles sombres et froides ruissellent des filets d'eau créés par la pluie battante, et la valse des parapluies devient une danse plus sombre, extatique, saccadée.

Ce soir, Londres est couverte d'un manteau de peur. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà rôde dans les rues de la ville un homme qui se fait appeler _L'Implacable_, se désignant lui-même comme celui qui fera perdurer le rôle des Moires grecques, des Parques latines. Il avait dû, pour cela, s'associer avec deux autres personnes, _Le Fileur_, qui dévidait pour lui le fil de la vie, et _Le Réparateur_, qui mesurait le fil et le tenait à l'endroit où il devait être coupé.

Plusieurs jours de morts lentes et douloureuses dans les ruelles les plus sordides de Londres avant que l'inspecteur Lestrade finisse par faire appel au célèbre détective du 221B Baker Street. Il fut, naturellement, très mal reçu : Sherlock Holmes n'appréciait pas que plusieurs cadavres aient eu le temps de refroidir sans être passés au fil de son bistouri. Mais l'irritation se transforma rapidement en allégresse.

"Alors, quelle a été son erreur, cette fois?", susurra malicieusement le détective.

Sur le canapé, Lestrade sursauta légèrement. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, John Watson observait la scène d'un œil amusé : Greg devrait être immunisé contre les déductions de Sherlock, depuis le temps.

L'inspecteur se racla la gorge.

"Il a laissé une carte, cette fois-ci", finit-il par dire.

Il sort de sa poche un sac plastique contenant un morceau de papier de la taille d'une carte de visite. Sherlock, les yeux brillants, s'empare de la pochette transparente pour analyser la carte, mais, très vite, son visage se transforme en un magma d'émotions, passant de la surprise à l'indécision.

"John?", appelle-t-il.

Dans la seconde, l'ancien soldat est debout aux côtés de son colocataire, les yeux fixés sur le petit rectangle entre ses mains.

Au centre de la carte se dessinait un œil, rond, grand ouvert, qui avait l'air de vous regarder jusqu'au fond de l'âme. L'œil lui-même était au centre d'un triangle équilatéral dont chaque sommet était entouré d'un cercle plus petit. Auprès de chacun d'entre eux se tenait un symbole : une quenouille au sommet, une pelote de laine sur la droite, une paire de ciseaux sur la gauche. Les formes semblaient avoir été tracées à la plume, à la main, à l'encre noire. Au dos de la carte, la même main, sans doute, avait calligraphié quelques mots, d'une écriture délicate et légèrement italique :

_"Avec les compliments du Destin"_

Remis de sa surprise initiale, Sherlock laissa la carte à John et se mit à faire les cent pas en bombardant Lestrade de questions.

"Empreintes?"

"Aucune. Ni sur la carte, ni sur aucun des corps."

"Cheveux, ongles, salive, liquides séminaux?"

"Rien, aucune trace d'aucune sorte, aucun ADN, si ce n'est celui des victimes."

"Lien entre les victimes?"

"Rien de concret pour le moment, mais toutes sont originaires de Londres."

"Mode opératoire?"

"Toutes les victimes avaient annoncé à leurs proches qu'elles partaient pour un ou deux jours. À chaque fois, la personne a pris un taxi jusque King's Cross, est entrée dans la gare, et a été retrouvée morte sur le pas de sa porte deux jours plus tard, sans qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé entretemps."

"Sur le pas de sa porte?"

"Tous les corps ont été retrouvés sur leur palier, oui. Le dos appuyé contre la porte, la tête penchée sur la poitrine, les jambes tendues, les mains sur les cuisses. Pieds et poings liés. Les analyses ont démontré que la mort avait été causée par l'ingestion d'une grande quantité de belladone."

"John?", appela à nouveau le détective.

"Sherlock, tu en sais autant, sinon plus que moi sur les poisons et leurs effets", s'étonna le docteur.

"J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire, j'ai besoin de toi pour alimenter ma réflexion."

Sherlock faisait toujours les cent pas dans le petit espace qui allait du canapé à la cheminée. John prit une grande inspiration.

"La belladone", commença-t-il, "est une plante hautement toxique. Elle sert en ophtalmologie à provoquer la dilatation des pupilles, et l'atropine qu'elle contient est utilisée en médecine pour l'inhibition du système nerveux parasympathique. L'ingestion d'une grande quantité des baies de cette plante provoque la paralysie des voies respiratoires."

"Mort par asphyxie, c'est exact", confirma Lestrade.

Sherlock avait arrêté de faire les cent pas, et, les yeux fermés, parcourait les couloirs de son palais mental, fouillant pièce par pièce, à la recherche des liens, de pistes. Au bout de longues minutes de silence, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la bibliothèque de sa chambre.

Lestrade jeta à John un regard interrogateur, mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer du thé.

"J'ai trouvé!"

Le cri de victoire du détective fit sursauter John, qui manqua de laisser tomber le plateau sur lequel se dressaient les trois tasses de liquide brulant. Sherlock revint dans la pièce avec un énorme ouvrage à la reliure de cuir. Le titre, _Dictionnaire des Mythologies_, se détachait en lettres d'or sur la couverture.

"Qu'as-tu trouvé, Sherlock?", demanda John.

Il déposa sur la table basse le thé fumant, avant d'en tendre une tasse à Lestrade.

"Les Parques latines, dont se réclame notre trio, étaient au départ une seule et même entité incarnant le destin et née de _Nyx_, la Nuit. Après la rencontre des mythologies grecque et romaine, l'entité s'est divisée en trois, sur le modèle des Moires grecques."

"Rien de nouveau", grogna l'inspecteur. "Et on m'a déjà briefé sur les fariboles des Romains, merci."

"Chacune d'entre elles", continua Sherlock, comme si de rien n'était, "a un rôle bien particulier, et des attributs qui lui sont propres. _Nona_ (_Clotho_, chez les Grecs) tient la quenouille, _Decima_ (_Lachésis_) est entourée de pelotes et tend à _Morta_ (_Atropos_) le fil de la vie, que cette dernière coupe."

Dans les méandres des méninges watsoniennes, un déclic se fit entendre.

"Atropos? Tu veux dire que la belladone est liée à une déité grecque?"

Un sourire empli de fierté illumina le visage de Sherlock.

"Tout à fait, John. Tes capacités de déduction ne cessent de me surprendre."

"Une minute!", intervint Lestrade. "Qu'est-ce que ça nous apprend sur l'identité de nos meurtriers?"

"Sur leur identité, rien", répondit Sherlock. "Mais ça nous donne de nombreux indices sur leur profil psychologique."

Le détective se saisit de sa tasse de thé en replongeant dans ses pensées.

De son côté, John Watson se débattait avec le papillon qui voletait dans son estomac depuis le compliment de Sherlock. Étant donné la rareté de la chose au 221B Baker Street, le docteur était au comble à la fois de l'étonnement et du ravissement, maintenant avec difficulté la neutralité de son expression.

Son thé terminé, le détective se remit à examiner la carte.

"Mmm… Ils ont commis une erreur."

"Laquelle?", s'enquit Lestrade, soudain attentif.

"L'œil unique, présent sur la carte, n'est pas un attribut des Parques, mais des Grées, un autre trio antique. Soit c'est une erreur, soit cet œil à une autre signification, auquel cas c'est un indice."

Sherlock se remit à faire les cent pas, se murmurant à lui-même des éléments de réponse, de faibles _non_ et quelques _oui_ prometteurs. Une fois son brainstorming terminé, le détective, satisfait, se tourna vers Lestrade.

"L'œil", commença-t-il, "est un symbole lié à la connaissance, à la perception intellectuelle. Au temps des Pharaons, en Egypte, on le considérait comme un symbole solaire, une source de vie."

"L'œil-qui-voit-tout…", murmura John.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Sherlock est ébloui par son colocataire et se retrouve, pour une raison qu'il ignore, empli de fierté.

"Exact, John. Un symbole maçonnique si je ne m'abuse?"

Sentant une invitation à poursuivre dans la voix de son ami, l'ancien soldat continua :

"Le symbole a deux interprétations possibles : sur le plan physique, il représente le soleil, source de vie et de lumière ; sur le plan spirituel, il symbolise le Verbe, le Principe Créateur, le Grand Architecte de l'Univers."

"Mais où diable as-tu appris ça, John?", s'exclama Lestrade.

Un sourire illumina le visage de l'ancien soldat.

"En Afghanistan, j'ai eu à soigner toutes sortes de patients, de toutes les confessions. Et un patient alité, ça s'ennuie vite, et ça finit par parler."

"Donc", reprit Lestrade, "nos suspects seraient des Francs Maçons?"

"Ils pourraient l'être en tout cas", répondit Sherlock. "Laissez-moi les dossiers, Lestrade, je vais analyser ça ce soir."

Sentant dans le ton du détective qu'il est temps pour lui de prendre congé, l'inspecteur se lève, adresse à John un léger signe de tête, et s'en va.

Dehors, il pleut toujours sur Londres, et la ville est grise de peur.

Le Destin rôde.

* * *

Oui, oui, la suite est en cours de remise au propre :)

Laissez-moi vos dé- ou encouragements! :)

Et merci de m'avoir lue :)

~Layla


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, voilà le deuxième chapitre! :)

**ShikaeshiYuukito** : J'espère bien que l'histoire a l'air travaillée, j'ai jamais fait autant de recherche pour un travail d'écriture ;) Je sais que mon Sherlock est un peu plus doux que l'original, je le fais pas exprès, tout devient doux quand il passe sous ma plume *soupir* C'est un vrai problème, je sais :/ Désolée si c'est désagréable en soi ^^'

Un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre-ci :)

Et je ne détiens toujours rien *soupir*

* * *

Quand Sherlock Holmes est plongé dans une affaire, il ne mange pas, ne dort pas, tolère à peine le thé dans son organisme, et pourrait vendre son âme pour une cigarette. Mais quand le brillant détective est plongé dans une affaire _difficile_, ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il se transforme en un infernal amas de frustration qui finit par faire quitter leur appartement à son colocataire et ami.

Cela fait une heure que John Watson erre dans les rues de Londres, mais seulement quelques minutes qu'il a réussi à calmer la douleur qui palpitait dans sa poitrine. Sherlock, noyé par la frustration, ne mesure plus la portée des mots qu'il dit. Et faire remarquer à l'ancien soldat qu'il ne lui est d'aucune utilité est la preuve d'un manque de délicatesse flagrant.

John sait, au fond, que Sherlock ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit, qu'il ne voulait pas prononcer ces mots, et sûrement pas sur ce ton. Mais il ne peut pas empêcher son cœur de se serrer en y repensant.

'_Tu ne m'es utile en rien, je n'ai pas besoin de toi! Je n'ai besoin de personne!'_

Le docteur s'arrête, tête baissée, poings serrés, sous la pluie qui recommence à tomber. Très vite, ce sont des trombes d'eau qui glissent sur lui, imbibent ses cheveux, coulent dans son cou et le long de ses bras, sur ses poings qui se desserrent. La fraicheur apaise un peu la douleur de John, qui reprend sa marche lente.

Pendant ce temps, à Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes relit les rapports d'autopsie des cinq victimes du Destin. Sans surprise, toutes sont mortes d'asphyxie suite à l'ingestion d'une quantité mortelle de baies de belladone. Sur la photographie de l'un des corps, un détail attire le regard du détective : un tatouage en forme de triangle sur le talon de l'une des victimes. Malheureusement, les clichés des autres corps ne laissent pas apparaitre la plante des pieds.

"Il faut que je sache si le tatouage a été fait _ante-_ ou _post-mortem_", marmonne-t-il. "John!"

Seul le silence répond à son appel.

"John?", répète-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Et le silence, toujours. Oppressant, il semble l'étouffer, rouler autour de lui, se coucher sur sa poitrine, et vouloir l'étrangler. Le chat du silence est furieux contre Sherlock, et le griffe au visage, ce qui semble le faire revenir sur terre.

"John est parti…", réalise-t-il.

Reviennent alors les mots crachés plus tôt. Les yeux écarquillés, le détective prend conscience de ce qui a été dit, et laisserait bien le Silence lui arracher le cœur de ses griffes acérées.

Mais Sherlock ne peut pas se permettre de courir après John maintenant. John va revenir. John revient toujours.

Attrapant son manteau au crochet, dans l'entrée, le détective descend l'escalier, se précipite sous la pluie battante et monte dans le premier taxi qu'il parvient à stopper pour se rendre à Scotland Yard.

oOoOoOo

C'est sous la lumière fatiguée des lampadaires que la silhouette solitaire de John Watson étend son ombre livide, ce sont dans des ruelles si étroites qu'on ne peut y passer à deux de front que l'ancien soldat promène la tristesse de son âme. Prenant une grande inspiration, il regarde l'heure, soupire, et prend la décision de pardonner à Sherlock sa perte de sang-froid et son manque de délicatesse. Estimant qu'il devrait pouvoir rejoindre Baker Street aux alentours de minuit, John fait demi-tour et reprend sa marche d'un pas plus rapide.

Un raclement, sur sa droite, le fait passer en mode 'soldat'. En un instant, il est aplati contre le mur sale de la ruelle, tous les sens en éveil, pestant intérieurement d'avoir laissé son arme à l'appartement. De l'allée adjacente se mirent à fuser des cris, et John prit le risque d'y jeter un coup d'œil : un homme, vêtu d'une longue cape noire, se dressait de toute sa hauteur au-dessus d'une jeune femme, allongée à plat ventre sur le sol, qui tentait de s'enfuir en rampant. Sa robe de soirée était imbibée d'eau de pluie, et ses cheveux blonds, en bataille, trainaient dans l'immonde boue de la ruelle. Les longs cheveux noirs de l'homme masquaient son visage, le rendant impossible à identifier de l'endroit d'où John se tenait, mais il sentait flotter autour de lui une sorte d'aura négative. Cet homme tout entier sentait le danger, la peur, le sang. Et la corde qu'il venait de sortir de sous sa cape ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

John saisit son portable et composa un numéro. Il savait quoi faire.

oOoOoOo

Dès son arrivée à Scotland Yard, Sherlock demanda à pouvoir examiner les corps des cinq victimes. On lui dit qu'ils avaient été déplacés à la morgue de Saint Bart, et il monta avec Lestrade dans un nouveau taxi.

Sur place, Molly les attendait. Elle avait sorti les cinq corps et les avait préparés lorsqu'elle avait reçu le coup de fil de Sherlock.

Enfilant une paire de gants, le détective s'approcha du premier corps, celui dont il avait vu la photographie intégrale et qui présentait un triangle sous le talon droit. Il passa ensuite au second corps, et de celui-là aux trois suivants, découvrant à chaque fois la même marque triangulaire sous le même talon.

Extatique, il fit part de sa découverte à Lestrade, qui jura entre ses dents, insultant l'intelligence de leur légiste. Mais Sherlock ne l'écoutait plus. C'était là, à ce moment précis, qu'il avait besoin de l'avis de John, qu'il avait besoin que son génie soit éclairé par la façon simple dont le docteur savait exposer les choses. Il faillit lui envoyer un message, mais se ravisa, préférant lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, et se tourna vers Molly.

"Les tatouages ont-ils été fait _ante-_ ou _post-mortem_?"

La jeune femme s'approcha timidement du corps le plus proche et analysa son talon droit.

"_Post-mortem_. L'encre est très vive, ce qui veut dire que le travail a été fait récemment, mais il n'y a aucun signe qui indique un saignement ou une irritation de la peau."

"Merci, Molly", marmonna Sherlock d'un air absent.

Le tatouage n'était donc pas un lien entre les victimes, mais bien une piste jusqu'au meurtrier. Il préleva un peu d'encre sous la peau de l'un des talons avant de poursuivre son inspection des corps.

Si c'était bien la belladone qui avait causé la mort dans chaque cas, les meurtriers n'avaient pas été tendres avec leurs proies avant de les achever. Les cinq corps étaient couverts de contusions, de brûlures causées par la friction de cordes, de profondes plaies et coupures. Chacun semblait avoir été affaibli avant d'être tué, mais la seule femme du lot semblait avoir moins souffert.

"La troisième victime a cédé plus rapidement que les autres, mais ils ont tout de même attendu deux jours avant de livrer son corps à la famille, peut-être pour suivre un certain schéma, une sorte de rituel."

Lestrade jeta à Sherlock un regard interrogateur.

"Tu penses", commença-t-il, "que ce serait un genre de sacrifice religieux?"

"Peut-être. Quel était le train de vie des victimes?"

"Tous de milieux plus qu'aisés. D'après les proches, ils menaient leur vie à un train d'enfer."

"Il faut interroger les familles, voir s'il y a des bars, des discothèques, des salles de jeux qu'ils fréquentaient de manière régulière, et trouver celui qu'ils ont en commun avant que – "

Le détective fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone de Lestrade, qui sonda toutes ses poches avant de le trouver, et décrocha pile avant la dernière sonnerie.

"Détective Inspecteur Greg Lestrade, j'éc – John!"

Sherlock se figea en entendant le nom de son colocataire.

"Lentement, John, je cherche de quoi noter."

Il saisit une feuille et un stylo sur le bureau de Molly et se mit à écrire à toute vitesse.

"D'accord, John… Dix minutes… Ne fais rien de stupide!"

"Lestrade?"

"A dix minutes d'ici, dans une ruelle. Un homme est en train d'agresser une jeune femme en robe de soirée. Il vient de lui lier les mains."

"Allons-y."

oOoOoOo

John Watson est loin d'être stupide, mais c'est un homme bon – _trop_ bon. Lestrade pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il ne laisserait pas mourir cette femme, et il allait suivre l'homme qui l'emmenait et faire son possible pour la sauver. Ou, du moins, pour gagner du temps avant l'arrivée des renforts.

Il suivit le long des ruelles l'homme à la cape noire qui avait jeté la jeune fille, ligotée, sur son épaule, envoyant régulièrement un message à Lestrade pour le tenir au courant de sa position.

L'homme, malgré son fardeau, avançait à grands pas, et John peinait à le suivre en restant à couvert et en envoyant message après message. Les dix minutes étaient écoulées, Lestrade ne devait plus être très loin, et l'ancien soldat faisait son possible pour garder le rythme. Après un énième virage, l'homme passa une petite porte de bois sombre qui se referma sur lui avec un bruit sec.

Envoyant un dernier message, John se laissa aller contre le mur, hésitant à attendre les renforts. Lorsque des cris commencèrent à fuser de l'intérieur de l'immeuble, il prit sa décision, et enfonça la porte.

La pièce où il entra était plongée dans l'obscurité. Refermant la porte derrière lui, tous les sens en éveil, John se mit à avancer prudemment vers le rai de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte en face de lui. Il venait d'atteindre la dite porte lorsque les cris cessèrent. Il se figea, le cœur battant. Des voix commencèrent alors à s'élever, très calmes, comme si les personnes rassemblées dans la pièce avaient une agréable conversation autour d'une tasse de thé.

_'Psychopathes'_, pensa John.

Ces hommes venaient de malmener un autre être humain et leur conscience ne semblait pas les troubler le moins du monde. L'ancien soldat se prit à réellement regretter d'avoir laissé son arme à Baker Street.

_'Sherlock…'_

John espérait que Lestrade n'emmènerait pas le détective avec lui dans ce guêpier. D'abord parce qu'il ignorait à quel point leurs opposants étaient dangereux, et ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son colocataire et ami soit blessé – _encore_. Il préférait Sherlock sain et sauf.

Vingt minutes depuis le coup de fil à Lestrade. Dans le silence de la pièce, le _'bip'_ émis par son portable résonna comme un coup de tonnerre. Dans l'autre pièce, les voix se turent, la porte s'ouvre brusquement, et John eut juste le temps de voir deux grands yeux noirs remplis de haine lui jeter un regard méprisant avant qu'une lourde masse s'abatte sur son crâne. La douleur le transperça de part en part, et le monde ne fut plus que ténèbres.

oOoOoOo

Dans la voiture de police banalisée, Sherlock ne tenait plus en place. John était seul, dans une sordide ruelle londonienne, avec un potentiel tueur en série et sa victime. John était à nouveau en danger, en première ligne, et lui étais assis, impuissant, dans une voiture qui ne roulait pas assez vite à son gout.

"Lestrade, ça fait déjà un quart d'heure!"

"Je sais, Sherlock! Pas la peine de hurler, on y est! On continue à pied."

Le détective suivit les policiers au travers des ruelles. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la porte indiquée par John, Sherlock remarqua l'absence de ce dernier. Il sortit son portable.

_"Où es-tu? – SH"_

La ruelle était silencieuse. Lestrade était en grande discussion avec Donovan, et les autres policiers attendaient impatiemment les ordres, sous la pluie qui ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. Sherlock perdait patience. Et l'impatience le poussait en général très rapidement à devenir infernal.

Pour s'empêcher de hurler, le détective se mis à fouiller son palais mental pour retrouver les symbolismes du triangle, en particulier équilatéral. John avait parlé de Franc Maçonnerie. Dans cet ordre, le triangle équilatéral était lié à la terre en tant qu'élément, et représentait la Sainte Trinité. En règle générale, le triangle était un symbole de stabilité. Mais pourquoi lier la mythologie et la Franc Maçonnerie? Et si seule la première était importante? Dans ce cas, le triangle serait juste un symbole de leur triade. Leurs surnoms étaient ceux des Moires grecques : _Le Fileur_, _Le Réparateur_ et _L'Implacable_. Au départ, L'Implacable travaillait seul, puis il avait recruté les deux autres, par analogie à la mythologie romaine. Les trois hommes semblaient mêler les deux traditions antiques. Mais le tatouage? Était-ce une sorte de signature, ou…

Sherlock fut sorti de sa réflexion par Lestrade, qui lui ordonnait de rester à couvert pendant qu'ils entraient. La porte fut enfoncée, et le flot d'hommes en armes s'infiltra dans le bâtiment. Le détective se glissa au milieu d'eux.

La première pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, et complètement vide. Ils défoncèrent la seconde porte et entrèrent dans une pièce carrée, dénuée de tout meuble à l'exception d'une chaise à laquelle était attaché le corps inerte du Docteur John Watson.

* * *

Vous allez me détester... moi aussi, je déteste les cliffhanger...

Je vous promets que je ne le ferai plus *sourire angélique*

Alors ne me détestez pas trop vite, hein? :p

Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis! :)

See you soon!

~Layla


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous :D

Voilà (enfin) le troisième chapitre de cette aventure :) Désolée pour les impatient(e)s, mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé le temps de taper la suite! (et puis, fallait que je vous fasse attendre, après le cliffhanger… Ok, ok, je me tais, me tuez paaaaas O_O)

Réponse aux reviews :

**Yosshi-chan** : Hey! :) J'aime énormément les enquêtes, mais je suis d'ordinaire très nulle pour trouver une intrigue cohérente :p J'ai eu un petit coup de pouce du hasard cette fois-ci… Ravie, en tout cas, que le côté mythologie te plaise, ça fait partie de mes grandes passions! Quant à tuer John… Mais tu es folle, ou quoi ? :p (Moi aussi, je l'aime, ce chat du silence… je vais en faire ma signature :)).

**Butterflyellow** : Je sais, je suis sadique… Et vous faire attendre pour la suite, en plus… Me tuez pas! :p

**ShikaeshiYuukito** : Et oui, John est intelligent, mais quand on écoute son cœur, parfois on perd la tête :p Pour ce qui est de la suite… je te propose de lire :D Quant à la responsabilité de Sherlock… John ne va pas lui en tenir rigueur, d'ailleurs il n'en est même plus question dans la suite de l'histoire ) Quant au coup de téléphone, je m'étais dit que Molly ne devait pas pouvoir avoir son portable à la morgue, et que Sherlock avait téléphoné sur le fixe de son bureau… Je voyais mal Sherlock envoyer un texto à Molly, je trouvais que la contacter via le fixe faisait moins personnel, ce qui met en avance la froideur avec laquelle il la traite (m'enfin, je pousse peut-être un peu trop loin mes réflexions… dis-moi si tu trouve ça cohérent ^^)

**lolia pollina** : Ravie que les références et l'ambiance te plaisent! :)

Place à l'action (?) :p

**Avertissement** : Il parait (_ma conscience, ChibiKitsu, m'a dit que je mettais en danger votre santé! :p_) que je dois prévenir mes lectrices, alors voilà : ce chapitre mettra à nouveau en scène un Sherlock attentionné (vous êtes habituées, mais je le rappelle :p), et une séance d'essayage avec du cuir au menu. _Beaucoup_ de cuir. Et des chemises moulantes qui ne laissent rien à l'imagination. Si vous saignez du nez facilement… Vous voilà prévenues ^_^

**Je ne détiens toujours aucun droit** sur la série _Sherlock_, mais je veux bien emprunter les deux protagonistes quelques temps 0/0 (si jamais je les croise à Londres, je les kidnappe – les voilà prévenus).

* * *

_Sherlock fut sorti de sa réflexion par Lestrade, qui lui ordonnait de rester à couvert pendant qu'ils entraient. La porte fut enfoncée, et le flot d'hommes en armes s'infiltra dans le bâtiment. Le détective se glissa au milieu d'eux._

_La première pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, et complètement vide. Ils défoncèrent la seconde porte et entrèrent dans une pièce carrée, dénuée de tout meuble à l'exception d'une chaise à laquelle était attaché le corps inerte du Docteur John Watson._

Le sang de Sherlock ne fit qu'un tour, et il se précipita vers John, oubliant l'affaire, les meurtres et la triade en fuite au profit de son colocataire.

Arrivé à son côté, le détective commença par chercher un pouls, et constater avec soulagement que son cœur battait encore. Il le secoua alors légèrement, en le tenant par les épaules, et n'obtint aucun résultat. Il prit le visage de l'ancien soldat entre ses mains et se mit à l'appeler, d'une voix remplie d'angoisse.

"John… John, pitié, réponds-moi! John!"

Autour d'eux, les policiers continuaient à se déployer, découvrant la dernière pièce et sa fenêtre ouverte sur l'escalier de secours. Lestrade s'approchait lentement de Sherlock pendant que les empreintes étaient scrupuleusement relevées partout autour d'eux.

"John!", hurlait Sherlock.

On entendit au loin les sirènes de l'ambulance, et John Watson ouvrit les yeux.

"John, Dieu soit loué! Quelle frayeur tu m'as faite!"

Tremblant, le détective essayait de détacher son ami, sans succès. Lestrade couvrit la distance qu'il lui restait à faire pour le rejoindre et dénoua rapidement les liens du docteur, qui se laissa glisser dans les bras de Sherlock, à genoux devant lui.

"John, John, John, …"

Le détective murmurait son nom comme une prière, comme une angoissante litanie. John, lentement, reprenait ses esprits.

"Sherlock, tu n'aurais pas dû venir", grogna-t-il, "tu aurais pu être blessé."

"Et c'est un idiot qui est entré seul dans le repère de dangereux criminels qui me dit ça?"

John se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, laissa Sherlock et Lestrade le remettre sur ses pieds et l'emmener vers l'ambulance, s'appuyant sur son colocataire pour se tenir debout. Une fois allongé dans le véhicule, il sentit les ténèbres se refermer à nouveau sur lui. Sa dernière sensation, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, fut celle de la main de Sherlock se glissant doucement dans la sienne.

oOoOoOo

La première fois, John se réveilla dans une chambre inondée de silence. Il faisait nuit, et seules quelques lumières dansantes transperçaient l'obscurité. Après le silence, ce qui le frappa, ce fut la chaleur, une chaleur douce et confortable. Il se sentit immédiatement en sécurité, ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour de bon, le jour s'était levé, et le soleil, en traversant le store, se répandait en une large flaque de lumière sur le sol immaculé. La sensation de chaleur et de sécurité était toujours présente, et John prit peu à peu conscience de la paire de bras qui encerclait sa taille et le plaquait contre la longue silhouette de…

"Sherlock?", appela-t-il doucement.

"Bonjour, John", répondit l'intéressé dans un murmure. "Ravi de te revoir parmi nous".

John se retourna dans l'étreinte de son colocataire pour lui faire face. Du bout des doigts, il traça les cernes sous les yeux de Sherlock, puis caressa l'hématome naissant sur sa joue.

"Les cernes, je peux comprendre, mais l'hématome?"

"Les infirmières ont essayé de me faire sortir. L'explication verbale qui a suivi a été assez bruyante, et le patient de la chambre d'à côté s'est retrouvé brusquement tiré de son sommeil. Il est arrivé, m'a demandé, très en colère, de baisser d'un ton, et m'a violemment fait comprendre que 'non' n'était pas la réponse adéquate."

"On t'a soigné au moins?"

"Oui. Et je ne me suis pas privé de leur rappeler qu'en tant que patient j'avais le droit de passer la nuit ici."

John tenta de se retenir de rire, mais échoua lamentablement, laissant résonner dans l'espace de la pièce le tintement des clochettes de son amusement.

"Tu l'as fait exprès, pas vrai?", demanda-t-il après avoir retrouvé son sang-froid.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut le doux sourire qui glissa sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Puis, le visage du détective se refit sérieux.

"John, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier, à l'appartement. J'étais tellement plongé dans le dossier, je n'ai pas réalisé…"

"Sherlock", l'interrompit l'ancien soldat. "Je comprends. Je… C'est oublié."

Le jeune homme laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement, et toute tension coula hors de lui. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent.

"Une explication au fait que tu sois sur le lit avec moi?"

Les joues de Sherlock se mirent à prendre une légère teinte cramoisie, et il détourna les yeux pour répondre.

"Tu tremblais, et je ne savais pas si c'était de froid ou d'angoisse. Puis tu as prononcé mon nom dans ton sommeil, et tu avais l'air tellement désespéré que je me suis précipité pour te prendre dans mes bras. Tu t'es immédiatement calmé, tu as cessé de trembler, et je suis resté là."

L'embarras de Sherlock se dissipait au fur et à mesure qu'augmentait celui de John, qui prenait petit à petit une agréable teinte vermeille.

"M-Merci, Sherlock", bafouilla-t-il.

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi."

Sur ces mots, le détective, après un moment d'hésitation, frôla des lèvres le front de son ami, avant de relâcher son étreinte et de quitter le lit et la chambre pour se mettre en quête d'une infirmière qui accepterait de les laisser partir.

Sous les draps immaculés, le Docteur John Watson était devenu écarlate.

oOoOoOo

Rentrés à Baker Street aux alentours de midi, nos deux héros furent très vite rejoints par Lestrade et les indices récoltés la nuit précédente. Sherlock se plongea dans le détail des relevés d'empreintes.

"Il n'y a rien, là-dedans, Sherlock", annonça l'inspecteur. "Les seules empreintes trouvées sont celles de John, autour de la porte, et celles de la victime, sur le plancher et la chaise. Rien d'autre, pas la moindre empreinte, même partielle!"

"Et au niveau ADN?"

"Le sang de la victime, et quelques projections de celui de John. Tout va bien, au fait, John?"

Le docteur lui adressa un signe de tête affirmatif, auquel Lestrade répondit par un sourire.

"Ah, j'oubliais!", reprit l'inspecteur. "On a retrouvé de longs cheveux noirs autour de la chaise, ils doivent probablement être à l'agresseur. Mais on ne l'a trouvé nulle part dans nos fichiers, son ADN n'a encore jamais été répertoriée, ce qui veut dire que son casier est vierge. Il faudra que John nous aide à dresser son portrait robot."

"Et l'identité de la victime?"

"Cassandra Volsen. Ses proches la pensaient partie en voyage, mais un de ses amis l'a croisée dans un club la nuit dernière."

"Quel club?"

"_La Lune Noire_."

John se sentit frémir à l'évocation du nom. Plusieurs articles avaient pris le club pour objet à son ouverture, et les rumeurs disaient que le club cachait bien plus qu'un peu de sexe et d'alcool.

"D'autres personnes l'ont-elles vue hier soir?"

"Oui, Sherlock, des dizaines de personnes. Le patron du bar nous a expliqué qu'une _'soirée spéciale' _a lieu tous les trois jours, et qu'hier soir se déroulait l'une d'entre elles. Elles se terminent en général en orgies, et beaucoup de clients dorment en général sur place, ce qui explique que le bar soit fermé le jour qui suit, pour permettre aux clients de se remettre."

"Une minute", intervint John. "La fréquence à laquelle on a découvert les corps?"

Lestrade cherchait les dates en parcourant le dossier en diagonale lorsque son visage devint blême. Comparant rapidement les dates trouvées aux notes prises au bar, il répondit à l'ancien soldat.

"Chaque victime a été retrouvée trois jours après la précédente, le jour du départ de la suivante."

"Dans les clubs cités par les proches, est-ce que _La Lune Noire_ revient à chaque fois?"

L'inspecteur parcourut à nouveau le dossier.

"Bon sang… oui, c'est le cas."

"Ce qui signifie", commença Sherlock, "que nos victimes cachaient leurs travers sous couvert de voyage, et que nos tueurs choisissent leurs proies lors des _'soirées spéciales'_ de _La Lune Noire_."

"Ce qui signifie également que la prochaine victime sera choisie après-demain soir", conclut le docteur.

"Tout à fait, John."

Sherlock se permit un large sourire avant d'ajouter :

"Je crois qu'un peu de shopping s'impose."

oOoOoOo

"Il est hors de question que je porte ça!"

Le cri du cœur du Docteur Watson se fit entendre à travers tout le magasin, et plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers les cabines d'essayage.

"Enfin, John", plaida Sherlock, "Je suis sûr que ça te va à merveille."

"C'est la question, justement! Les vêtements sont censés _cacher_ certaines parties de l'anatomie humaine, pas les mettre en évidence!"

"Sors de cette cabine, John."

"Hors de question!"

"S'il te plait?"

Après quelques secondes de silence, le rideau de la cabine d'essayage s'ouvrit brutalement, et Sherlock dut se forcer à déglutir à la vue de son colocataire.

Le pantalon de cuir noir, bien qu'évasé à partir des genoux, moulait à la perfection les fesses et les hanches de John, et la chemise bleu ciel aux manches roulées jusqu'aux coudes et au col largement ouvert ne laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination elle non plus. Quant à l'expression embarrassée du docteur, elle ajoutait au tableau déjà délectable une touche tout à fait sensuelle. Autant dire que le détective appréciait ce qu'il voyait.

"Cette tenue me parait fort adéquate, John", susurra-t-il.

"Adéquate, mon œil!"

"Le moyen le plus simple pour passer inaperçu, c'est de tout mettre en œuvre pour se faire remarquer."

John resta sans voix, laissa s'échapper un profond soupir, et retourna se changer.

Pendant ce temps, Sherlock pensait à l'expérience qu'il était en train de mener à l'insu de John. Il sentait grandir sa propre attraction pour le docteur, mais il lui fallait plus de données pour savoir si John, lui aussi, était attiré par lui. Cette séance d'essayage serait la première étape de sa collecte de données, puisqu'il était sûr que John allait le forcer à se changer également, et qu'il serait plus qu'alléchant dans la tenue qu'il avait choisie.

"A ton tour", grogna son ami, une fois sorti de la cabine.

"J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut", répondit Sherlock, en montrant les vêtements entassés sur son bras.

Intérieurement, le détective jubilait.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être le seul à se ridiculiser en public. Dans la cabine!"

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne protesta pas. Tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu – il trouvait ça adorable, ce côté prévisible, chez John. Impassible, il s'exécuta, et ferma le rideau derrière lui.

Devant la cabine, John essayait de regagner un peu de sa contenance. Il avait presque réussi à faire disparaitre la rougeur de ses joues lorsque Sherlock ouvrit le rideau. Le docteur prit alors une teinte vermeille encore plus prononcée qu'auparavant.

Le pantalon de cuir noir moulait à la perfection les hanches du détective, soulignait la courbe de ses fesses et étreignait merveilleusement ses interminables jambes. La chemise bleu roi faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, et le tissu soyeux semblait appeler à lui la caresse de mille mains.

"Alors, John?"

Sherlock s'autorisa intérieurement un petit cri de victoire à la vue de l'expression de son colocataire.

John était bouche bée. Les papillons dans son estomac le chatouillaient avec force, et tout son sang semblait avoir migré vers ses joues et ses oreilles.

'_Récolte de données : concluante'_, se félicita mentalement le détective.

"Il est impossible de te rendre ridicule, pas vrai?", répondit finalement le docteur, essayant de masquer son embarras.

Sherlock se mit à rire de bon cœur, amenant plusieurs personnes à se retourner vers lui.

"Presque impossible, en effet", répondit-il avec un sourire. "Mais, pour ta gouverne, tu es loin d'être ridicule dans la tenue que tu as choisie."

John se contenta de marmonner quelque chose à propos d'un "intolérable déploiement d'indécence" avant de se diriger vers la caisse, laissant derrière lui un Sherlock incroyablement rayonnant.

* * *

Voilà, voilà :)

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, mais la suite arrive! Le prochain chapitre est écrit, mais, comme toujours, le temps manque pour le retaper à l'ordinateur *soupir*

Merci de m'avoir lue, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une 'tite review en passant :)

~Layla


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir :)

Bon, j'ai mis le temps, mais voilà la suite :) L'ordinateur de mes parents n'est pas toujours à ma disposition, donc... Je fais comme je peux :) Et avec le blocus en plus... j'avais du mal à trouver le temps de me mettre à retaper tout ça (parce que j'écris tout à la main... oui, oui :p)

Je vais d'abord m'atteler à répondre à vos reviews, comme d'habitude :D

_**Yosshi-chan**_ : Coucou :) J'avoue, mon Sherlock frôle l'OOC... Je fais attention, mais je sais que je vais basculer :p Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tout ce qui passe sous ma plume s'adoucit (demande à Chibi, elle arrête pas de dire que je suis _moe_... xD). Et la scène de l'hôpital est teeeellement cliché! Mais il me la fallait celle-là :p

Pour ce qui est de la séance d'essayage, je sais que le cuir ne colle pas à John (quoi que, ça _colle_... hum.), mais vu le club où ils vont se rendre un peu plus tard, il a besoin de ce genre de fringues pour passer inaperçu... tu verras :D (moi aussi j'aime les pulls de John!)

Ils vont se foutre dans un sacré merdier... xD Mais on a droit à quelques petits moments plus calmes avant ça (pour rappel, la "soirée spéciale" n'est pas pour tout de suite, donc je vais faire mariner nos deux héros un petit peu... :) ) Le slash arrive :) ça sera lent, et doux, et dans mon style, mais ça vient :)

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte, pour les reviews anonymes, donc merci! :) Et pour "L'homme tranquille", Chibi m'en a déjà parlé, et j'irai la lire dès que je peux ;)

Merci de tes reviews toujours pertinentes :)

**_ShikaeshiYuukito_** : Le bleu ciel... comment dire? Je voulais une couleur douce, mais comme c'était pour aller en boîte, je me suis dit que du blanc ou du beige serait trop sobre... Et je voulais l'assortir à Sherlock. J'a hésité à le mettre en rouge, mais ça me semblait trop agressif. Bref, bleu ciel :)

_**TheLauloo**_ : Il y aura encore du John rougissant... Et merci! :)

_**LilouSkellington**_ : Je m'arrache les cheveux pour que ça soit cohérent, oui xD C'est la première fois que j'écris un récit en prose aussi long, donc je m'applique vraiment pour qu'il soit bien. Je fais plutôt dans la poésie, en général... ce qui se sent à peine dans mon style, hein? :D

**_Roxanne Lied_** : Merci Roxanne chou :) Hâte de te revoir :)

_**MissGossipAddict**_ : Désolée de t'avoir induite en erreur! :) Disons que comme le slash arrive tard, j'ai mis "friendship" au départ... mais ça change! Doucement, mais ça vient, on progresse :D (j'aime pas aller trop vite en besogne, dirons-nous :p)

Les évènements du jour : portrait robot pour John, trajet en taxi surprenant, solo de violon enivrant (j'ai adoré l'écrire, et si je pouvais, je vous en transmettrais l'air qui se joue en moi chaque fois que je relis cette partie... pour vous donner une idée, allez écouter le morceau _Shadows_, de Lindsey Stirling... ça ressemble à ça... en plus "Sherlock"...), et un soupçon de tension...

(Chibi-chan, si tu passes par là, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi en écrivant la conversation sms... j'ai vraiment envie de signer les miens comme ça, maintenant :D)

Place au récit :)

* * *

_"Où es-tu? - SH"_

La veille de la _soirée spéciale_, à sa sortie de la salle de bain, Sherlock Holmes remarqua l'absence de son colocataire. Il était seulement 8 heures du matin, mais John était toujours levé, à cette heure, et toujours dans l'appartement. Or, ce matin-là, ce n'était pas le cas, et si le détective détestait une chose, c'était d'être pris au dépourvu.

Sorti de sa réflexion par un _bip_ insistant, il se précipita vers son portable.

_"Reçu sms Lestrade. A Scotland Yard pour portrait robot - JW"_

Sherlock décida qu'il fallait qu'il passe à l'étape suivante de son expérience, et décida de montrer à son sujet d'étude qu'il tenait à lui.

_"Tu as déjeuné? - SH"_

_"Pas eu le temps - JW"_

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant pour un instant son colocataire et son constant oubli de ses propres besoins au profit de ceux des autres.

_'Surtout au profit des miens, d'ailleurs...'_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Le sourire se fit plus malicieux, au fur et à mesure que germait un plan dans les rouages du génial cerveau de notre détective préféré. Le jeune homme attrapa sa veste et descendit l'escalier avant de se précipiter dans la rue. Au dehors, la pluie avait cessé, laissant derrière elle un épais manteau de brouillard.

Après un passage à la boulangerie, Sherlock monta dans un taxi et prit la direction de Scotland Yard.

_"Le bureau de Lestrade? - SH"_

_"Oui. Presque terminé - JW"_

_"5 minutes - SH"_

Exactement 4 minutes plus tard, Sherlock montait l'escalier qui conduisait au premier étage et au bureau de l'inspecteur. Ne se donnant pas la peine de frapper, il entra, et tendit à John le sac en papier ramené de la boulangerie.

"Petit déjeuner."

Les yeux du docteur s'écarquillèrent, mais la surprise qui se lisait sur son visage fut bientôt remplacée par un sourire empli de reconnaissance. Il plongea la main dans le sac et en sortit un petit pain au chocolat dans lequel il mordit à pleines dents.

Sherlock, intérieurement ravi du résultat de son expérience, resta assis dans le fond de la pièce pendant que John terminait sa description approximative de l'homme qu'il avait vu et entamait le second petit pain au chocolat. Enfin, son colocataire fut libéré, et Sherlock put le ramener à Baker Street, impatient d'emmener l'ancien soldat le plus loin possible de l'informaticienne qui avait aidé à créer le portrait robot. Peut-être, qui sait, était-ce à cause de sa vaine tentative à faire du pied à John...?

Dans le taxi qui les emmenait vers leur appartement, Sherlock laissa glisser son regard sur la silhouette de John, sur ses yeux fatigués, ses cheveux en bataille, la tache de chocolat au coin de sa bouche...

Le détective s'autorisa un petit rire. Le son attira l'attention de son colocataire, qui lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais Sherlock se contenta de tendre la main vers John et d'essuyer du pouce le coin de ses lèvres.

"Chocolat", dit-il avec un sourire, amusé par les yeux écarquillés de son ami.

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête, rougit légèrement, et reporta toute son attention sur ses mains, luttant pour rester immobile.

Le sang de John Watson était en ébullition. Il ne pouvait plus nier l'attraction qu'il avait pour son colocataire, et il avait l'impression que Sherlock _flirtait_ de plus en plus souvent avec lui.

_'Sherlock? Flirter? Non, ça ne peut pas être ça. Je vois juste ce que j'ai envie de voir...'_

A leur arrivée à Baker Street, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé pour parler de leur plan pour le lendemain soir. Quand il ne resta plus à régler que les détails, John ressentit le besoin d'arrêter de réfléchir et alluma la télévision, pour tomber sur un épisode des _Experts_. Sherlock, par curiosité, le regarda avec lui... et découvrit l'identité de l'assassin au bout de 5 minutes.

John, perturbé par la proximité de son colocataire, ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux, et il se mit bientôt à regarder plus souvent Sherlock que l'écran. Si l'autre homme en était conscient, il n'en laissa rien paraitre, et avec la fin de l'épisode vint la fin de l'inventaire personnel du docteur concernant ce qu'il admirait et aimait chez Sherlock Holmes.

Ses boucles noires, d'abord, qui semblaient si douces au toucher, puis les doux traits de son visage, indubitablement masculin, les yeux d'un bleu-gris métallique, le long cou blanc, la délicatesse de ses mains...

"John?"

L'intéressé fut brusquement sorti de sa rêverie.

"Désolé, Sherlock, tu disais?"

"Je disais qu'il était l'heure de diner."

La lueur au fond des yeux de son colocataire était impossible à manquer, et John comprit que Sherlock savait à _quoi_ il pensait, même s'il ignorait _qui_ ses rêveries mettaient en scène. Ou, du moins, il espérait qu'il l'ignorait.

L'ancien soldat déglutit, répondit d'un signe de tête, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le diner.

oOoOoOo

Ce soir-là, John monta se coucher un peu plus tôt que d'ordinaire, et Sherlock décida de sortir de son étui son magnifique violon. Il passa une heure à le polir, l'entretenir, l'accorder, en focalisant son attention sur l'instrument, et uniquement sur lui. Ses soins terminés, il cala le petit corps de bois sous son menton et leva son archet, pour le laisser en suspension juste au-dessus des cordes. Puis, il laissa son esprit se vider de tout ce qui n'était pas John Watson, et il se mit à jouer.

Les premières notes s'élevèrent, douces - si douces que Sherlock lui-même en fut surpris. Elles annonçaient le morceau, parlaient de John, déjà, un peu. Puis vinrent les doubles croches, virevoltantes, qui disaient leur rencontre, la trépidation née de la découverte d'une nouvelle énigme, l'intérêt qui s'éveille avant même les premières paroles. La mélodie se fit moins joyeuse, et plus profonde, pour raconter leurs premières enquêtes, leurs premiers succès, leur amitié naissante, grandissante.

Puis, le violon se mit à trembler, à suffoquer, à exhaler en saccades de notes la peur du détective à la vue de John, inconscient, le trajet dans l'ambulance, la bataille pour le droit de rester à ses côtés. Progressivement, les notes se firent plus douces, moins effrayées, tendres même : Sherlock, serrant son colocataire tremblant dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux, écoutant les battements de son cœur, soulagé de le savoir en vie.

Le violon se mit à palpiter au rythme des battements frénétiques de son propre cœur au réveil de John, puis se calma, heureux de ne pas être repoussé, d'être pardonné. Vinrent ensuite les longs sanglots du désir, John en pantalon de cuir, étreint par le tissu soyeux de sa chemise, délectable, tentant, délicieusement interdit. Mais le murmure des cordes disait aussi le désir de John à la vue de Sherlock, ses yeux brulants, sa respiration haletante, ses joues couvertes d'une adorable teinte vermeille.

Puis, les notes se firent caressantes, racontèrent le petit déjeuner apporté à son ami, se firent orageuses, lorsque l'informaticienne tenta en vain de le séduire et que Sherlock brula de jalousie. Un désir plus doux se fit alors entendre, le désir non de frotter du pouce la tache de chocolat, mais de se pencher vers John pour lécher le coin de sa bouche, lire la naissance d'un incendie dans son regard, déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et...

Abruptement, l'archet fut privé du contact des cordes, et la mélodie cessa. Sherlock luttait pour reprendre son souffle, haletant, les yeux embués, les genoux flageolants. Il déposa précautionneusement le violon et l'archet dans leur étui, et se laissa tomber, les yeux clos, sur le canapé.

Le détective se serait bien giflé. La tendresse, le désir, le sentiment de sécurité que lui inspirait John n'étaient pas ce qu'il avait voulu exprimer dans ce morceau. Mais son cœur avait parlé : il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour son inestimable colocataire.

Derrière la porte qui menait au salon, John Watson, tremblant, reprenait son souffle. Il se leva lentement de son poste d'écoute à même le sol, et monta en silence dans sa chambre, enviant la personne qui avait réussi à provoquer une telle tempête de sentiments dans le cœur jusque-là si vide du grand Sherlock Holmes.

oOoOoOo

Le jour vint, et, avec lui, le malaise où baignaient les deux colocataires. Chacun, troublé par son attraction pour l'autre, se la reprochait, voulait la cacher, puis ne le voulait plus. Très vite, la conversation se concentra sur l'enquête en cours et leurs projets pour le soir. Rester professionnel était le maitre mot.

"Si j'ai bien compris", commença John, "on entre, on se fait remarquer, on attend de voir un type avec une cape noire et deux autres mecs flippants, on les aborde et on s'arrange pour les amener dehors, où Lestrade nous attendra?"

"Tout à fait."

"Sherlock, c'est du délire! Si le type à la cape n'est pas là, il n'y a aucun moyen de repérer les deux autres!"

"A part aux couleurs."

"Plait-il?"

"Je t'ai déjà parlé des Parques et des Moires, non? Elles ont leurs attributs, mais aussi leurs couleurs! Le bleu pour Clotho, le rose pour Lachésis, et le noir pour Atropos."

"Bon, ok, mais on n'est même pas sûr que les deux autres soient des hommes!"

"S'ils suivent les règles, si. Si Atropos est un homme, c'est forcément le cas des deux autres."

"Depuis quand les criminels suivent-ils les règles, Sherlock?"

"Depuis qu'ils oublient qu'ils ne sont que des hommes."

"... Très... philosophique?"

"C'est une phrase tirée des pratiques latines. Quand un général revenait à Rome couvert de gloire, il y avait toujours un esclave, à son côté, qui lui murmurait 'N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes qu'un homme'."

"J'aime assez l'idée..."

La tension avait peu à peu coulé hors de leurs muscles, et ils recommençaient à glisser vers une conversation plus banale. Sherlock expliquait les mœurs latines, parlait des rituels funéraires, des Vestales, des sacrifices aux dieux...

John buvait ses paroles, se levait pour leur servir du thé, profitait de la situation pour le dévorer des yeux. Rien n'était oublié, l'attirance était là, et chaque seconde de proximité leur était à tous deux un supplice et un délice.

Quand midi sonna à la pendule, ils se mirent à table, tout en continuant leur conversation. L'atmosphère était de plus en plus "normale", même si tous deux restaient concentrés sur la soirée à venir.

* * *

Voilà, voilà! :) Un peu court, hein :p

Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus palpitant :D C'était le dernier chapitre de réel répit!

Et pour ceux qui attendent le slash : encore un peu de patience, le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire! ;)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos reviews (tous, puisque les reviews anonymes sont maintenant autorisées! :) )

A tout bientôt, j'espère!

~Layla


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, voilà la suite! :) J'essaye d'être régulière, mais comme je suis en plein blocus, bah euh... J'essaye de réussir mes examens aussi, donc j'ai pas toujours le temps, et je retape le texte par petits bouts...

Un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre et un _début_ de slash :p Mais vraiment un début, hein xD

Hum, sinon, avant que vous me tuiez pour mon incompétence (*se fait toute petite, a honte de ne pas satisfaire ses lectrices*), je vais répondre à vos reviews :)

_**Elizabeth Mary Masen**_ : Merci! Désolée pour l'OOC, je sais que ça dérange certaines personnes T.T J'aime moi aussi beaucoup les références mythologiques, je suis contente que ça te plaise! :)

_**Roxanne Lied**_ : Mouhaha, Sherlock tombe dans son propre piège, je trouve, j'adore cette idée :p Le cuir arrive, dans ce chapitre! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours! :) Vite te revoir :3

_**MissGossipAddict**_ : Merci! Ravie que ça te plaise :)

_**ShikaeshiYuukito**_ : Merci :) Comme je te l'ai dit par MP, j'ai changé la phrase, merci de ta remarque :)

Merci à tou(te)s de me suivre! :)

Dois-je continuer à rappeler que rien ne m'appartient? Hum, tant que j'y suis, comme on va rentrer en plein dans le slash d'ici pas longtemps, je rappelle aux homophobes de s'abstenir de lire cette fic, et s'ils le font quand même, de ne s'en prendre qu'à eux-mêmes, car ils ont été prévenus. Voilà voilà.

**Note :** Ce que je dis de la lune noire en psychologie est tiré d'un livre que j'ai lu il y a longtemps. J'en ai gardé un souvenir très vif (Oserais-je le dire? Je me suis fait surnommer 'Black Moon' pendant tout un temps à cause de ça...), mais n'ai pas pu trouver de site qui en parle, ou, en tout cas, pas comme ça, et je n'ai donc pas pu vérifier si ma mémoire est bonne... Si l'utilisation du terme vous parait fausse... Mea Culpa! Mais comme j'avais déjà choisi le nom du Club, et que le sens est intimement lié avec ce qu'il me reste en mémoire, je le laisse comme ça, et vous pourrez me taper sur les doigts :p

Place au chapitre :)

* * *

L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement, entre les solos de violon et les récits de mythes antiques, et bientôt il fut l'heure pour nos héros de revêtir leurs "tenues de combat".

"Bon sang! Comment est-il possible de faire des boutons aussi minuscules!"

Depuis la salle de bain, Sherlock entendait John se battre avec sa chemise. Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis, esquissant un sourire, ferma le dernier bouton de sa propre chemise avant de rejoindre son colocataire.

Dans sa chambre, à l'étage, le docteur tentait désespérément de faire tenir entre elles les deux moitiés de son haut. Rendu maladroit par le stress et l'embarras, John ne contrôlait plus ses mains, et finit par laisser tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur sa respiration, tentant de reprendre son calme.

C'est le moment que choisit Sherlock pour entrer dans la pièce.

_'Etape suivante : établir un contact physique plus intime.'_

Silencieusement, il s'approcha de son colocataire jusqu'à se trouver juste derrière lui. Lorsqu'il parla, John ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement.

"Ce genre de vêtements est généralement plus docile si on le traite avec douceur."

Passant ses bras sous ceux de John, il entreprit de boutonner sa chemise, lentement, sans provoquer plus de contact que nécessaire entre la pulpe de ses doigts et la peau veloutée du torse de l'autre homme. Dans le miroir de la garde-robe, le reflet du docteur devenait écarlate.

Arrivé au col, le détective s'autorisa une caresse un peu plus appuyée, puis il recula d'un pas.

"M-Merci, Sherlock..."

"Pas de problème. Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose de tes cheveux?"

"Pardon?"

Sherlock se permit un sourire en coin. _'Suite de la collecte de données.'_

"Viens avec moi."

Il descendit l'escalier, suivi de près par un John toujours rougissant, et se rendit à la salle de bain. Attrapant un peigne et un pot de gel, il fit gentiment asseoir son colocataire sur le rebord de la baignoire et entreprit de hérisser ses courtes mèches blondes.

D'abord surpris et gêné, l'ancien soldat se détendit lentement sous les mains adroites du détective. Fermant les yeux, il laissa les longs doigts enduire son crâne de gel puis les dents du peigne caresser son cuir chevelu.

"Parfait", souffla Sherlock.

John ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard brulant du détective. Il remarqua alors le soin qu'il avait lui-même accordé à son "déguisement".

S'il n'avait pas accordé d'attention particulière à ses boucles noires, il avait néanmoins souligné son regard d'un trait d'eye-liner, ce qui entrainait immédiatement quiconque lui faisait face à se noyer dans le métal fondu de ses yeux. Le maquillage était discret, mais efficace, et John se retrouva bientôt plongé dans les prunelles de son colocataire.

Sherlock lui tendit la main et l'aida à se remettre debout. Le docteur vacilla légèrement, mais se retint de justesse au bras de son ami, qui déglutit avec difficulté en réaction à leur soudaine proximité.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et tous deux se sentirent brulés par le feu des yeux de l'autre. Sherlock leva la main et caressa de ses jointures l'une des joues rosies de John, qui en eut le souffle coupé. L'intensité du regard du détective lui fit fermer les yeux, et il sentit la main glisser doucement de sa joue à sa nuque.

Sherlock perdait pied. Jamais il ne s'était laissé à ce point guider par autre chose que la Raison, et il était effrayé - même s'il en l'avouerait jamais. Il ferma les portes de son palais mental et approcha lentement son visage de celui de John.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Tous deux sursautèrent et ouvrirent brutalement les yeux. Ils entendirent Mrs Hudson faire entrer Lestrade, et les pas de ce dernier résonner dans l'escalier.

John fut le premier à se reprendre. Il se glissa rapidement hors de la salle de bain pour aller accueillir l'inspecteur, laissant derrière lui un Sherlock médusé. La surprise se transforma en colère et en frustration, et il donna un coup de pied dans le panier à linge, qui vola contre le mur opposé.

Se retenant d'écraser son poing dans la porte de l'armoire à pharmacie, il prit une grande inspiration et remit son cerveau en marche avant de rejoindre les deux autres hommes dans le salon.

oOoOoOo

"Je récapitule : vous entrez, vous faites le tour, vous essayer de repérer un trio en rose, bleu et noir, et vous l'abordez. Si vous n'avez repéré personne à deux heures du matin, vous sortez de là. Et vous ne faites _aucune_ connerie, c'est clair?"

"Limpide."

Sherlock sortit de la voiture de police banalisée, suivi de près par son coéquipier et ami. Côte à côte, ils se dirigèrent vers _La Lune Noire_. John frissonna.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Sherlock."

Le détective lui prit la main et la serra brièvement avant de la laisser glisser hors de la sienne.

"Tout va bien se passer."

Il ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait.

oOoOoOo

A l'intérieur du club, la musique était assourdissante, et des dizaines de corps se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse. Un bar s'étendait sur toute la longueur du mur à droite de l'entrée, et des clients assoiffés de débauche plus que d'alcool s'entassaient sur les hauts tabourets tendus de cuir. Les lumières, tamisées, rendaient le décor tout entier irréel, et, en avançant dans la salle, nos deux héros eurent l'impression de marcher dehors par une nuit de pleine lune.

Alors qu'ils se séparaient, comme prévu, John, qui faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas repenser à ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain, se remémora ce que Sherlock lui avait dit à propos du terme 'lune noire'.

_"C'est un terme de psychologie. La lune noire est la partie de notre âme à laquelle nous n'avons pas accès et qui prend parfois le contrôle sans que l'on puisse l'en empêcher. C'est notre part d'ombre, John. Notre Mister Hyde personnel."_

Il se concentra sur les couleurs des vêtements des gens autour de lui, frissonnant à l'idée qu'une partie de lui-même puisse avoir des envies dictatoriales sur le reste de son être, et cela à son insu. Il essayait de repérer leur trio parmi la foule.

_'Je me demande s'ils vont amener le corps chez la famille'_, se demanda intérieurement John. _'Avec tous les policier qu'on a postés là-bas, ça m'étonnerait.'_

De son côté, Sherlock employait une méthode beaucoup moins passive que l'observation, se moulant avec grâce aux corps transportés par la musique, glissant ses mains le long des silhouettes de ses partenaires, à la recherche d'armes.

John s'approcha lentement du bar et s'assit sur un tabouret qui venait juste d'être libéré par une femme dont la tenue était si obscène que le docteur se trouvait même décent dans les vêtements qui lui allaient comme une seconde peau. D'ailleurs, il portait des vêtements, _lui_, pas des bouts de tissus qui ne cachaient que quelques centimètres carrés de chair nue. Elle n'était plus toute jeune, en plus, cette femme... La moyenne d'âge du club était même plutôt élevée, quand il y pensait. Lui qui avait cru qu'il détonerait au milieu d'une foule d'ados dopés aux hormones, il passait plutôt inaperçu!

L'ancien soldat, qui s'était retourné pour faire face au bar, sentit une présence derrière lui et se raidit, avant de sentir une odeur familière de ville et de science qui lui engourdit les sens.

"Du nouveau, John?", demanda Sherlock, à peine audible dans le vacarme ambiant.

Le docteur pivota sur le tabouret et, se retrouvant face au détective, secoua négativement la tête. Son colocataire lui adressa un regard appréciateur lorsqu'il remarqua que son col de chemise était bien plus ouvert qu'à leur arrivée. John déglutit, et Sherlock suivit du bout de l'index la ligne imaginaire qui allait de la pomme d'Adam de son ami jusqu'à la pointe du triangle de peau dévoilé par la chemise. Sous sa caresse, l'autre homme frissonna.

Soudain, les yeux à demi fermés de John s'écarquillèrent, et il emprisonna la main de Sherlock dans la sienne. Le détective, surpris, fronça les sourcils, mais le docteur le fit lentement tourner sur lui-même, sans lui lâcher la main.

Devant eux, à l'entrée du bar, se tenaient les trois hommes qu'ils attendaient.

Remis de sa surprise, Sherlock jeta un regard à John, qui lui adressa un bref signe de tête affirmatif. Le détective déposa un baiser sur les jointures de la main qu'il tenait toujours et se dirigea vers le trio.

Ils avaient décidé que Sherlock serait celui qui les aborderait, puisqu'ils connaissaient le visage de John, mais le docteur était terriblement frustré de devoir rester assis à regarder. Il vit le jeune détective déboutonner un peu plus le col de sa chemise (_non, il ne serait pas jaloux, non, il ne leur sauterait pas dessus s'ils posaient la main sur lui,..._), s'approchant de plus en plus près de ses proies.

"A la recherche d'une casse-croute pour la nuit?"

La voix de Sherlock avait pris des inflexions félines, prédatrices, et ses yeux brillaient d'une excitation difficilement contenue, alors qu'il détaillait les hommes qui lui faisaient face.

Le plus petit d'entre eux atteignait péniblement le mètre soixante. Il était jeune, avait le cheveu blond et court et le regard d'un vert trop clair qui tirait sur le jaune. Son visage était fin et son corps, longiligne, n'était caché que par un t-shirt et un short moulants, tous deux d'un bleu céruléen.

A son côté se tenait un homme plus grand et plus âgé, également, dont les prunelles ambrées scintillaient de malice. Ses cheveux, d'un brun chaleureux, étaient noués sur sa nuque par un ruban rose pâle, assorti à la chemise à manches courtes qui retombait sur son pantalon de cuir noir.

Derrière eux, enfin, s'élevait un homme d'à peu près un mètre nonante-cinq, aux longs cheveux noirs, dont les yeux brillaient comme deux onyx au creux de ses orbites. Il ne portait rien pour dissimuler la blancheur de marbre de son torse et était seulement vêtu d'un pantalon semblable à celui de l'homme en rose et d'une longue cape noire à capuchon.

"Plutôt à la recherche d'un dessert, petite friandise."

C'est le plus grand qui avait parlé. Sherlock sentit sur lui leurs regards et sut qu'il devait les laisser courir le long de sa silhouette sans broncher s'il voulait parvenir à les piéger.

"Envie de te faire dévorer, délicieux tentateur?"

Le brun, cette fois. Le petit blond s'approcha de lentement de lui, agrippa sa chemise, et le tira vers le bas pour pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille (murmurer était inutile, au vu du vacarme ambiant).

"Si tu joues avec le feu, tu vas te bruler, sucre d'orge."

"Ou fondre", osa répondre Sherlock.

Sa réplique sembla plaire au blond, qui relâcha sa prise sur sa chemise et le détailla d'un œil gourmand. Satisfait de son inspection, il fit un signe de tête aux deux autres, qui lui sourirent et s'approchèrent du détective. L'homme en noir passa possessivement un bras autour de ses épaules pendant que l'autre posait une main au creux de ses reins. Ils l'emmenèrent vers une porte, au fond de la salle, dont Sherlock ignorait l'existence, le blond ouvrant la marche.

Le détective s'autorisa à être effrayé. Il avait réellement peur, car il savait que, où que cette porte mène, elle n'était pas gardée. Il savait que son portable était dans la voiture, là où Lestrade l'avait forcé à le laisser, pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Et il savait, pour avoir vu les corps, de quoi ces hommes étaient capables.

Il espérait que tout se terminerait bien... parce que ça commençait vraiment mal.

* * *

Voilà :)

Encore un chapitre un peu court, et encore un cliffhanger, je crois que je fais tout pour que vous me détestiez... T_T

Sans le faire exprès, j'ai donné à Sherlock un peu de l'attitude de Jean-Claude, dans la série des "Anita Blake, chasseuse de vampires" (Laurell K. Hamilton), et je trouve que ça lui va pas si mal, en fait...

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser... Et laissez une review si le cœur vous en dit, ça me motive vraiment de lire vos commentaires :D

A tout bientôt!

~Layla


	6. Note

Hellow~

Je poste juste une note pour que personne ne s'inquiète : je vais continuer à écrire cette fic! :)

Il y a eu les examens, de gros soucis dans ma famille, avec mes parents, avec certains amis... Beaucoup de tensions qui font qu'aujourd'hui j'ai des soucis de santé et un examen de passage *soupir*

Mais je vais me remettre à écrire très bientôt :)

Je pars à Londres dans un peu plus d'une semaine, ce qui va me permettre de me ressourcer et de revenir, probablement, avec des idées plein la tête! :)

Bonne soirée à tou(te)s (pas de jaloux :p ), et à très bientôt pour la suite de "Un coup du Destin" ;)

Bisous!

~Layla


	7. Chapter 6

Bonsoir! :)

Enfin, allez-vous me dire, enfin! Je suis honteuse et confuse d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais ça y est! La suite est là :D

Je viens de traverser une sale période, et je croise en ce moment les doigts pour ne pas être opérée de mon hernie discale -_- J'espère que vous n'allez pas trop m'en vouloir de vous avoir fait languir… :)

J'ai lu qu'on ne pouvait plus répondre aux reviews au début d'une fic (je sais plus où, mais je l'ai lu). Doooonc, je vais me plier à cette consigne, et vous répondre tous personnellement ^^' Au cas où j'ai oublié quelqu'un... Je vous remercie tou(te)s (_**Roxanne Lied**_, _**ShikaeshiYuukito**_,_** Yosshi-chan**_, _**Antsybal**_, _**Alice Snicket**_ , _**Elizabeth Mary Masen **_et les autres que j'oublie…) pour vos commentaires, ça me fait un bien fou! Chaque review m'est un petit rayon de soleil, et rien que pour ça, vous méritez que je vous dise que vous êtes formidables :)

**Je ne détiens toujours rien**, et c'est plus que dommage, mais je les aurai un jour, je les aurai! *part dans son délire*

* * *

John avait vu les trois hommes emmener Sherlock vers une porte qui n'était pas gardée, et il avait tenté de dresser rapidement la liste des possibilités, comme l'aurait fait le détective. Il pouvait le suivre, mais si le trio le repérait, il comprendrait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et risquait de tuer directement Sherlock. Il pouvait sortir prévenir Lestrade, mais cela lui ferait perdre du temps, et ne serait pas discret, ce qui pourrait également mettre la vie de son ami en danger. Alors il ne restait plus qu'une solution.

"Hey, barman!"

L'interpelé, un mastodonte de deux mètres sur deux, lui jeta un regard indifférent et s'approcha de lui.

"On a soif, mon gars?"

Le docteur évita de penser qu'il avait en effet bien besoin d'un verre, et pas pour étancher sa soif.

"J'ai besoin de renseignement."

"Et tu payes combien?"

John émit un grognement mais ne protesta pas. Le temps tournait, il lui fallait l'information, il n'allait pas rechigner (et il se ferait rembourser par Lestrade plus tard, tiens).

Il tendit deux billets au barman, qui lui adressa un sourire auquel il manquait plusieurs dents avant de l'encourager à poser sa question.

"La porte, là-bas, dans le fond, elle donne sur quoi ?"

"Ça? C'est l'entrée des vestiaires des employés. Y a une pièce avec des casiers, puis des douches et un vestiaire."

"Un accès vers l'extérieur?"

"Ouais, y a une porte qui va vers le parking des employés, au sous-sol. La sortie du parking donne sur Killick Street."

"Merci!"

Là, il pouvait sortir chercher Lestrade. Et il avait intérêt à faire vite.

oOoOoOo

Dans le vestiaire, Sherlock faisait son possible pour avoir l'air à l'aise avec ce qui était en train de se passer. Les trois hommes qui l'entouraient avaient l'air d'avoir envie de le dévorer plus que de le tuer, et il se demanda un instant s'il ne s'était pas trompé de groupe. Il fut 'rassuré', cependant, en entendant l'homme en rose s'adresser au plus grand des trois :

"Eros nous en a trouvé un pas mal cette fois, Atropos… C'était une bonne idée d'engager un rabatteur."

C'était donc de cette manière qu'ils trouvaient leurs proies… Un rabatteur. L'analogie avec la chasse était si flagrante que Sherlock se sentit réellement piégé une seconde. Il espérait que 'Eros' ne viendrait pas voir si tout se passait bien quand il réaliserait que ses employeurs n'étaient plus dans la salle.

A ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte.

"Atropos?"

"Eros, mon ami, nous disions justement que ton choix du soir nous plaisait particulièrement."

'_Loupé…'_, pensa Sherlock.

"Mmm… Je ne vous l'ai pas envoyé, celui-là, les gars. Il a dû vous trouver à son gout, c'est tout."

Atropos plongea son regard noir dans les lacs tranquilles des yeux du détective, et se permit un sourire.

"Je sens que la partie va être encore plus amusante, ce soir, mes amis."

Sherlock déglutit, se rappela qu'aucune des victimes n'avait été violée et espéra qu'on ne lui réserverait pas de traitement de faveur. Il prit la main que Clotho lui tendait et les suivit vers la porte qui menait au parking. Il laissa un masque de fierté et d'assurance glisser sur son visage, passa son bras autour de la taille de Lachésis, et se laissa entrainer vers la voiture aux vitres teintées qui les attendait déjà.

_Alea jacta erat._

oOoOoOo

"Killick Street, Lestrade, c'est quand même pas sorcier!"

"Il y a quatre rues en travaux dans ce quartier, John, on ne les atteindra pas assez vite, même s'ils ont trainé pour descendre dans le parking et filer!"

"Bon sang, vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont fait aux autres? Dans quel état va être Sherlock quand on va le retrouver?"

"Docteur John Hamish Watson, vous allez vous calmer, sinon je vous assomme pour continuer cette enquête dans le calme!"

John se tut et fit un effort pour se calmer. Il avait réagi rapidement, mais les policiers, eux, n'avaient pas vu Sherlock suivre les plus dangereux meurtriers que Londres ait connus depuis Jack L'Eventreur. Les autres n'avaient pas vus les corps, les symboles,…

Ils ne virent pas non plus la longue voiture noire aux vitres teintées quitter le parking de _La Lune Noire_, tourner dans Pentonville Road et continuer sur Euston Road en direction de Regent's Park. Ils ne virent rien, car la voiture de police tomba en panne dans Northdown Street, à une rue et un cheveu de voir Sherlock Holmes emmené vers son destin.

oOoOoOo

Lequel Sherlock Holmes était en cet instant même en pleine réflexion, et pour cause. Il n'avait ni arme ni moyen de communication avec John ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Eros était leur chauffeur, et ne pouvait donc être interrogé au club, mais Lestrade allait probablement interroger pas mal de monde tout de même, donner l'indice des couleurs des vêtements du trio, le portrait-robot du plus grand… Si quelqu'un avait vu la voiture ou pouvait donner un nom, peut-être qu'on le retrouverait…

"Eros?", appela Atropos, "On sait si Thanatos a pu accomplir sa mission?"

''_Thanatos'__, le mot grec pour 'mort'…'_

"Je n'ai pas de nouvelles, mais il a trouvé l'idée… amusante."

"Je me doutais qu'il apprécierait le défi. S'il t'appelle, dis-lui que nous serons à l'endroit prévu, ce soir."

"Pas de souci!"

Le petit blond vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux d'Atropos et se mit à tresser ses longs cheveux noirs, pendant que Lachésis s'allongeait sur la banquette qui leur faisait face pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de Sherlock, qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas bouger.

"Clotho, mon ami…", susurra le plus grand du trio, "Toujours sûr de toi pour la petite expérience de ce soir?"

"Très sûr, mon ténébreux camarade, très très sûr…"

Sherlock sentit trois paires d'yeux se retourner vers lui, et il força un sourire sur son visage, priant sans vraiment y croire pour que les renforts arrivent vite.

oOoOoOo

"Greg, c'est la vingtième personne."

"Et tu ne veux pas savoir combien il en reste encore, John."

"On ne peut pas les interroger tous en même temps?"

L'inspecteur écarquilla les yeux.

"Et comment est-ce que tu ferais ça?"

John leva les yeux au ciel, sortit du bureau du patron du bar, transformé en salle d'interrogatoire, et se rendit dans la salle, que les clients étaient interdits de quitter. Il s'approcha du DJ, qui n'avait pas pu partir non plus, lui glissa un mot à l'oreille, et s'empara du micro qu'il lui tendait.

"Mesdames et messieurs", hurla sa voix dans les baffles, "si vous savez quoi que ce soit à propos d'un trio d'hommes qui vient régulièrement dans ce club et dont les vêtements sont respectivement dans les teintes roses, bleues et noires, levez la main!"

Une dizaine de personnes s'exécuta.

"Si vous pouviez vous rendre dans le bureau du chef de l'établissement, vous seriez fort aimables."

John remercia le DJ et suivit les personnes qui avaient levé la main. Il entra avec eux dans le bureau, sous le regard d'un Lestrade médusé, qui boucla plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru l'interrogatoire des 1380 personnes bouclées dans le bar.

A quelques rues de là, devant les grilles de Regent's Park, une voiture aux vitres teintées arrêtait sa course dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Et voilà, enfin un petit bout de la suite :)

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne trainerai plus autant… Le prochain chapitre est déjà en route )

J'espère que la suite des événements vous plait ! Je promets de ne pas trop amocher Sherlock, de ne pas faire une fin trop rapide, et d'éviter l'OOC pour toutes mes prochaines fics, je le juuuuuure

Une petite review en passant? :)

A très vite :)

~ Layla


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous!

Me revoilou, me revoilà… Après des mois de rééducation pour mon dos, après de longs allers-retours entre les hôpitaux, après d'interminables nuits blanches à travailler à mon travail de fin d'année, après les opérations dans ma famille et les festival de littérature avec mon éditeur, I'M BACK :D

Désolée vraiment de vous avoir fait attendre, merci pour toutes vos reviews (vous êtes adoraaaaaables) , pour votre enthousiasme concernant cette fic', pour votre patience. Je suis heureuse d'être de retour parmi vous :)

Je rappelle que je ne détiens _aucun droit_ sur la série Sherlock, ni sur Benedict Cumberbatch et Martin Freeman. (Même si, pour rappel, j'aimerais bien. Mais chut.)

**Avertissement :** Ce chapitre contient de la violence et des allusions à des comportements homosexuels. Même si ça reste très léger, le rating de la fic' va changer, parce que je ne veux pas me faire taper sur les doigts et ne plus pouvoir écrire ici ^^

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOo

Regent's Park est un endroit magnifique, lumineux, gai, où il fait bon se promener et s'arrêter un moment. Le jardin des roses offre un spectacle particulièrement splendide au voyageur, et se pose en lieu paisible et accueillant. Des roses aux noms étranges et incongrus s'y mêlent aux variétés les plus communes, et les odeurs s'y mélangent pour ne plus être qu'une seule odeur de rose, forte, sucrée, entêtante, qui ne vous quitte jamais vraiment.

C'est dans ce havre de paix que Clotho, sautillant et sifflotant, avait décidé d'emmener ses camarades et leur nouvelle et dernière victime. Ce serait la sixième, la dernière avant la victime finale, celle qui aurait le privilège de gouter aux tortures d'Atropos lui-même. Celui-là était à lui, comme la précédente avait été à Lachésis, et les précédents à Thanatos. Il ne laisserait personne lui enlever le plaisir de le torturer, de jouer avec lui, de le laisser s'évanouir pour le ranimer brusquement, d'enfoncer lentement les lames de la douleur dans son corps meurtri…

Un large sourire illumina le visage du petit blond, baigné par la lumière de la lune.

Il allait bien s'amuser.

oOoOoOo

"Les trois hommes ont leurs habitudes ici, et dans divers hôtels alentour, mais pendant les 'soirées spéciales', ils ne restent que pour trouver un ou une partenaire, partent avec lui ou elle, et ne sont vus dans aucuns des endroits qu'ils fréquentent. On sait qu'ils ont une longue voiture noire aux vitres teintées qui passe difficilement inaperçue, et il parait que les deux plus âgés sont enseignants au Regent's Park College, où le plus jeune étudie. Je ne sais pas par où commencer, John. "

"On a retrouvé le corps de la victime précédente?"

"J'ai eu un coup de fil plus tôt dans la soirée… Livré à Scotland Yard, avec les compliments du Destin."

"Personne n'a rien vu?"

"Des gars sont partis à la poursuite du 'livreur' dès qu'ils ont trouvé le corps, mais je n'ai pas encore de…"

Lestrade fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable.

"Lestrade! (…) Vraiment? (… )Gardez-le-moi au chaud, Donovan, j'arrive tout de suite!"

L'inspecteur se leva et jeta sa veste à John.

"On file à Scotland Yard. Ils ont attrapé notre type."

oOoOoOo

Sherlock Holmes était dans de sales draps.

Se sentir démuni de la sorte était pour lui une occurrence rare, mais il était obligé de l'admettre : il ne savait pas s'il sortirait vivant de cette affaire.

Il avait d'abord été très surpris de se retrouver devant les grilles de Regent's Park, et encore plus surpris de suivre les trois compères et leur chauffeur jusqu'au jardin des roses. Le parc était très proche de Baker Street, et Sherlock connaissait bien l'endroit, mais les massifs de fleurs ne l'avaient jamais inspiré, et ce n'était vraiment pas son endroit préféré. Remarquant presque inconsciemment que l'odeur du lieu était moins forte et moins entêtante de nuit, attentif à tous les bruits, il ne prit pourtant pas conscience d'Atropos qui s'approchait de lui. Il ne réalisa que l'autre homme l'avait saisi par les bras que lorsqu'il fut trop tard, et quand enfin il retrouva sa liberté, il avait une corde nouée à chacun de ses poignets et chevilles. L'homme aux cheveux de nuit l'attacha au banc le plus proche, et le détective se retrouva prisonnier.

Sa situation était donc en train de tourner au vinaigre, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait peut-être achevé là sa dernière enquête. Il se prit à regretter de n'avoir pas eu le temps d'avouer à John ses _sentiments_ à son égard. Même si ce mot ne faisait généralement pas partie de son vocabulaire, il aurait été heureux de faire une exception pour John. Et il aurait dû tout lui avouer au lieu de transformer son approche en expérience. Et…

"Et alors, sucre d'orge, on a la tête ailleurs?", susurra Clotho à son oreille.

Le détective sursauta légèrement – autant que ses liens le lui permettaient – puis se tourna vers lui et répondit, sur le même ton que lui :

"Je dois admettre que je me demande à quel jeu nous allons jouer ce soir…"

"Tu le sauras bien assez tôt…"

Derrière eux, Lachésis flirtait avec Eros, et Atropos essayait de cacher un sourire mauvais. Clotho sautilla jusqu'au plus grand de ses compagnons et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, recevant un hochement de tête en réponse. Le jeune homme plongea alors la main dans les pans du manteau d'Atropos, et en sortit une boite pleine d'aiguilles. Puis il se tourna vers son prisonnier.

"Quel est ton nom, divine créature?"

"Hamish", inventa Sherlock.

"Hamish, mon ami, nous sommes le Destin. Nous sommes la Main de Dieu qui te prend à la gorge pour te faire avouer tes fautes. Nous sommes les Tisseurs du Temps, et nous ne faisons qu'un."

Le détective déglutit. Ce discours ne lui inspirait décidément rien de bon.

Atropos s'approcha et fit écho aux paroles de Clotho.

"Nous sommes la Faux qui écourte les Jours, la Lame qui boit la Vie, le Feu qui consume tout souffle. Nous sommes le passé, le présent et le futur, nous sommes la Voix de Dieu qui annonce ta Fin."

Lachésis, laissant Eros, vint vers eux à son tour.

"Nous sommes la Page du Livre où s'écrivent tes Heures, nous sommes le seul chemin qui mène quelque part. nous sommes un Souffle, un Cœur, un Bras. Nous sommes tes yeux qui se ferment et s'éteignent."

Puis, d'une même voix, ils annoncèrent :

"Nous sommes ton Jugement, Hamish. Nous sommes Dieu, et nous décidons si tu dois vivre ou mourir. Aujourd'hui, mortel, tu vas vivre la dernière de tes heures. Le Sablier coule et s'écoule! Une heure, mortel, c'est ce qu'il te reste de vie!"

Sherlock se mit à frissonner violemment. Levant les yeux au ciel, il pria tous les dieux du monde de lui permettre d'échapper à la folie des Hommes.

oOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, à Scotland Yard, Lestrade faisait son possible pour arracher des informations à celui qui leur avait livré le corps de la dernière victime. Il avait déjà épuisé son stock de techniques d'interrogatoire, et l'homme n'avait pas prononcé une parole.

"Lestrade", l'appela John, "laissez-moi seul avec lui une minute."

"John…"

"Vous serez juste à côté, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit. Laissez-moi une minute."

L'inspecteur sortit, bon gré mal gré, de la salle étroite et obscure, et alla observer les événements depuis la pièce adjacente. John s'assit en face du suspect et commença à lui parler, élaborant au fur et à mesure son argumentation.

"Si j'en crois votre costume, le sang retrouvé sur vos mains, et la couleur de la robe de la victime que vous nous avez amenée, vous êtes lié à trois dangereux criminels que nous traquons en ce moment. Ces assassins ont failli me faire la peau, et ils détiennent en ce moment mon colocataire et ami. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos conneries, je me fiche de ce que vous avez fait. Si vous avez commis des crimes pour leur compte, nous réduirons votre peine si vous nous les livrez, _maintenant_. Cette proposition ne sera faite qu'une fois. Si vous n'acceptez pas de répondre à toutes nos questions _maintenant_, vous porterez le chapeau pour _toutes_ les victimes. J'ai été clair?"

Lestrade déglutit. John était effrayant. Le suspect aussi semblait sentir la détermination du docteur, il sentait sans doute que c'était sa seule chance d'échapper à la perpétuité et aux quartiers de haute sécurité.

"Vos questions sont…?", demanda l'homme.

John se mit à l'interroger à toute vitesse. Bientôt, il sut tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur James Campbell (surnommé Thanatos), sur les professeurs Price et Lance (Atropos et Lachésis) et sur leur élève, Jérémy Douglas (Clotho).

Il sut aussi très vite qu'il devait se dépêcher d'aller à Regent's Park : il restait une demi-heure d'existence au fameux Sherlock Holmes.

oOoOoOo

Clotho dansait autour de sa victime. Les aiguilles, plantées aux points d'acuponcture les plus stratégiques, bloquaient assez de sensations pour que sa proie ne puisse pas se défendre, mais pas assez pour qu'il soit insensible à la douleur. Toute cette souffrance, ce sang qu'il pouvait voir couler et gouter, tout cela l'excitait au plus haut point.

"Oh, Atropos, mon implacable ami, laisse moi abuser de son corps, s'il te plait…"

Sherlock, dans son étourdissement (provoqué par la perte de sang), entendit le soupir d'Atropos. Il se demanda si la supplication de Clotho n'était pas une occurrence régulière.

"Nous en avons déjà parlé. Nous sommes Dieu. Nous ne pouvons pas souiller notre corps de la sorte."

"Mais il est à _moi_! C'est à moi de décider ce que je fais de lui! Si mon désir est de souiller _son_ corps, je le ferai!"

Sherlock déglutit et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir le visage de l'homme en noir. Si Clotho le violait, ce serait sans doute _d'abord_ avec ses aiguilles. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait déjà subi, d'ailleurs. La première aiguille avait provoqué le plus de douleur. Sherlock l'avait sentie pénétrer la chair de son torse et se loger tout près de son cœur. Par un effort mental surhumain, il avait réussi à ne pas même gémir. Ce qui avait mis Clotho en colère, et provoqué une accélération temporaire de la fréquence de plantage des aiguilles.

La torture était ensuite redevenue _très_ lente. C'est d'ailleurs ce que la torture a de plus horrible : le plaisir que prend le bourreau à torturer lentement sa victime, de la laisser s'évanouir avant de la réveiller pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lui échapper, même en pensées, lui parler pour qu'elle reste consciente de sa présence et de ce qui lui arrive…

"Clotho, mon ami, mon Fileur… Profite encore un peu de la douleur que tu lui infliges. Si tu désires toujours son corps quand tu te seras lassé de sa souffrance, alors je te laisserai faire ce que tu voudras pour l'achever."

Le jeune homme sautilla de joie avant de se jeter au cou d'Atropos et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Leur baiser se prolongea et les gémissements qu'ils laissèrent échapper se mêlèrent à ceux d'Eros et Lachésis, allongés sur un banc entre les bras du Désir. Atropos mit lentement fin au baiser et ébouriffa les cheveux de Clotho.

"Back to business, then.", lui dit-il.

Sherlock soupira. La fin était proche.

oOoOoOo

Voilà! Désolée encore pour tout ce retard accumulé (honte sur moi!), et merci à tous pour votre soutien et votre envie de voir se poursuivre cette fic' :)

Review? :)

~Layla


	9. Chapter 8

Bonsooooooooir :D Je suis en super forme, je viens de rusher ce chapitre pour pouvoir le poster, et ça me fait trop du bien de m'y remettre :)

Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, mais je vous redis merci pour votre enthousiasme!

Je ne détiens toujours pas la série Sherlock. Et ce chapitre contient encore des scènes de torture. A bon entendeur…

Sur ce, place au chapitre!

oOoOoOo

Regent's Park a beau être un endroit magnifique, lumineux et gai, c'est avant tout un endroit immense. Plus de 150 hectares à couvrir, pour les policiers en nombre réduit du service de nuit, ce n'est pas une sinécure. Et avec le peu de renseignements fournis par Thanatos, impossible de savoir où exactement se trouvait le trio infernal.

Devant les grilles du parc, John Watson était remonté à bloc. Ils venaient de retrouver la voiture sur Albany Street, au Nord-est du parc, mais où étaient allés les meurtriers ensuite?

"_Pense comme Sherlock…"_, se répétait le docteur.

"_Non, pense comme les criminels, plutôt"_, se rabroua-t-il. _"Alors, si j'étais un meurtrier et que je voulais torturer quelqu'un dans un lieu public en passant inaperçu, où irais-je dans Regent's Park?"_

Il passa en revue les différentes parties du parc : le zoo de Londres, l'Open Air Theatre, le Queen's Mary Garden, le Regent's College…

"Ils resteront loin de l'établissement où ils enseignent, et loin des zones ouvertes, donc le zoo, le théâtre en plein air et le jardin des roses sont les plus susceptibles d'être à leur gout", finit-il par dire.

Lestrade, qui était en train de parler stratégie avec Donovan, se retourna vers lui et réfléchit une minute à la proposition avant de lui répondre.

"Ça me semble logique. C'est parti, dans ce cas. Trois équipes, et go. N'oubliez pas que ces types sont armés."

John enleva la sécurité de son révolver et se mêla à l'équipe du Queen Mary's Garden. Secrètement, il adressa à tous les dieux de toutes les religions la promesse de se mettre à lire la Bible, le Coran et les enseignements du Bouddha si Sherlock sortait de cette affaire vivant.

oOoOoOo

Après les aiguilles, Clotho avait sorti des poches d'Atropos de longs rasoirs de barbier en argent. Il les avait reçus en cadeau d'un oncle qui avait été coiffeur et barbier et qui voulait passer la main à quelqu'un. Malheureusement, son neveu avant le gout du sang et de la souffrance plus que celui de l'esthétique.

"Charmantes pommettes", susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Sherlock. "Dommage qu'elles soient imberbes, j'aurais pu joindre l'utile à l'agréable…"

Sherlock perdait de plus en plus régulièrement connaissance entre les épisodes de torture. Il se demandait si Clotho le tuerait plus vite s'il révélait qu'il était avec la police et enquêtait sur eux. Il penchait pour une réponse négative : Clotho lui ferait payer de les avoir trompés au départ.

Il se retrancha dans son palais mental et se plongea dans ses souvenirs et son savoir pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la douleur que lui procurait le rasoir en glissant le long de sa cuisse. L'artère fémorale n'était pas encore touchée, mais le détective se mit presque à souhaiter que son bourreau la tranche, qu'il puisse s'évanouir et se laisser glisser dans des ténèbres sans douleur.

John allait-il pleurer sa mort? Supporterait-il de le voir dans cet état? Et Molly, qui devrait l'autopsier, est-ce qu'elle se retiendrait de dire à John combien de temps avait duré sa souffrance? Est-ce qu'il ne le saurait pas, de toute façon, en voyant les restes de son corps? Il aurait aimé que John découvre son corps nu autrement que sur une table d'autopsie, il aurait voulu s'éveiller dans ses bras pendant des années, avoir quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler que son crâne… Est-ce que John garderait son crâne, pour lui parler? Est-ce que…

" Hey, sucre d'orge, tu essayes de t'enfuir, mais je t'ai vu t'en aller… Tu ne peux pas échapper à Dieu. Personne ne peut échapper à Dieu."

La lame du rasoir ouvrit une longue entaille entre le nombril et la gorge du détective.

Dans la nuit de Londres, une unique larme coula sur la joue du seul et unique détective consultant que le monde aie jamais connu.

oOoOoOo

John et les policiers qui étaient dans le même groupe que lui se rapprochaient de plus en plus du jardin des roses. La tension dans le groupe était palpable : certains officiers avaient pu voir très en détail le corps de la dernière victime livré à Scotland Yard, et ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de servir de proie à un seul des cinglés qu'ils étaient en train de courser. Ils avançaient, dans le noir, vers le cercle intérieur du parc, où se trouvait le jardin des roses.

John n'avait jamais vu Regent's Park de nuit. En s'approchant du jardin, il s'attendait à être submergé par l'odeur des roses, mais, comme Sherlock, il remarqua que leur senteur était moins forte de nuit. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne remarqua pas l'odeur sucrée de Clotho qui surchargeait le centre du jardin. Il envoya les officiers qui l'accompagnaient sur les côtés, et s'avança, avec deux d'entre eux, vers le centre du jardin.

oOoOoOo

Clotho commençait à s'ennuyer. Il se remit donc à faire les yeux doux à Atropos pour qu'il lui accorde le droit de souiller sa victime.

"Clotho…"

"Je sais, mais tu as promis! S'il te plait… Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras… Atropos, mon ténébreux Atropos…"

Lachésis émergea du buisson où il s'ébattait avec Eros, et réajusta ses vêtements avant de répondre au petit blond.

"Pourquoi ne pas laisser Eros le violer plutôt? Il ne fait pas partie de notre communauté après tout… Et ce serait agréable à regarder …"

Atropos sembla satisfait de la proposition de son acolyte et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser, langoureusement, au rythme de ses paroles :

"Eros, je crois qu'on a besoin de toi …"

À côté d'eux, Clotho fit la moue.

"J'ai le droit de découper ses vêtements au moins?"

Atropos, toujours soumis aux caresses passionnées de Lachésis, lui répondit d'un geste de la main.

Clotho fit pivoter la forme immobile de sa victime sur le banc pour exposer son dos. Il glissa la lame du rasoir entre les deux omoplates de Sherlock et déchira sa chemise jusqu'à ses reins. Ensuite, d'un vif coup de poignet, et découpa le pantalon en cuir, en suivant la ligne qui séparait ses fesses. Dans un mouvement un peu trop passionné, il entama la chair de sa victime en tranchant son slip.

Pour la première fois cette nuit-là, Sherlock Holmes hurla de douleur au cœur de l'obscurité.

oOoOoOo

Tous les policiers alentour se figèrent avant de se précipiter vers le groupe de John, qui était le plus proche de la source du cri qu'ils venaient d'entendre. John, lui, avançait déjà vers le centre du jardin, avec une prudence toute relative. Il ne prêta pas attention aux policiers autour de lui, il ne pensa plus qu'à Sherlock, qui venait d'hurler, qui souffrait, certes, mais qui était toujours vivant!

Quand il vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, il faillit tomber à genoux, tant le poids de la souffrance qui se dégageait du lieu pesait sur ses épaules.

Les policiers présents encerclèrent le jardin des roses, et le silence se fit assourdissant.

Un silence de ceux qui annoncent les tempêtes.

oOoOoOo

Voilààààààààà :D

Je sais, je suis une vilaine adepte des cliffhangers xD

Ne me lynchez pas et laissez une review ?

~Layla


End file.
